


Mirror Mirror on the Wall, who won't pee, unless in a stall?

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bladder shyness, David being David, David being Scottish, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hiding a need for the loo from companions is hard enough for the Doctor. Bit harder: hiding it from the actor who portrays you.





	Mirror Mirror on the Wall, who won't pee, unless in a stall?

David sifted through the sock bin trying to find a pair of socks like the clever partially pink ones he found last week. But there was none. Just the same old, slightly different varieties of black socks. During this, the Doctor squeezed his thighs together. David noticed, and gave a quick frown before continuing with his search. 

“Alright, I’m clearly not gonna have any luck here, let’s move on. You alright?” David announced, checking in with the Doctor about his leg-squeezing as well.

“Yeah,” The Doctor lied, plainly. 

They walked into Armani’s to find a suit for the NTAs, which both the Doctor and David were attending. David noticed that the Doctor was grabbing himself every moment when he thought he wasn’t being watched. He smiled to himself, in silent sympathy. 

Right after they paid, as they were walking out, David stepped in to help, “I think the toilet’s that way, Doctor”. 

“Er, what?” The Doctor feigned obliviousness. David’s smile got wider.

“Come on, I’m an actor, I’ve got like 20 people making sure I drink enough water every day. You weren’t really being that discreet. It’s alright, we all need to wee, occasionally!” David pointed out, assuring him. 

“Not occasionally enough..right, thanks,” the Doctor remarked, running off to the loo. 

_ Too little _ time later, the Doctor returned. 

“What happened?” David asked.

“All the stalls are out of order,” the Doctor explained.

“You’re joshing me. 900 years of time-space travel, and you still can’t pee in a urinal,” David remarked in disbelief. “I peed in my fuckin´ garden!” He pointed at the toilets, nudging the Doctor to try again.

The Doctor crossed his arms and shot David some firm “NO”-eyes. Then puppy-dog eyes. 

“Christ blimey..alright, let’s find a different one,” David said with a sigh. 

They found one, which actually also had no working stalls. 

“Alright, listen. This has gone on long enough. I get you can’t help it, but it’s gonna backfire on you eventually. How about this, I’m starting to need to go to, less but I still do. I’ll use the urinal next to you, that way you’ve basically got only yourself as an audience,” David suggested. The Doctor nodded in agreement. 

  
By a stroke of luck, the one person in the bathroom was using the urinal on the far left. The Doctor and David proceeded to approach two urinals, one “buffer” urinal apart as per bro code, and start weeing. The Doctor sighed loudly in relief, while David threw his head back, smiling widely, like you would while having a really cosy dream in bed. ‘ _ Or a really nice  _ **_wee_ ** _ in bed,”  _ David thought, chuckling to himself. Both skinny brown-haired young men left the toilets, quite content and relieved. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> David Tennant really did pee in his garden. It was to scare away foxes with "male pheromones" as he put it. Here's the clip where he talks about it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYufQVt4-1E


End file.
